madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Felix Aaron Thenardier
Felix Aaron Thenardier, or Thenadier is one of prime antagonists of Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. As one of Brune's influential dukes, Thenardier believed the strong would strive against any enemies he confronting, disregarding his peers lives. Like his fellow Brune Duke Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon, Thenadier is also responsible for igniting a civil war in Brune in his quest for power. Since the death of his son,Zion, Thenardier has begrudging upon Tigre and vowed to exact revenge on the archer. Character Information Appearance Thenadier is appears as an adult male in his 40's with his sideburns as well as his muscular built figure. He is also has a spiky hair and a pair of fierce eyes that would intimidate any rivals that looked at him. Personality Came from a renowned nobility, Thenadier is proud over his status as one of King Faron's family relative and Brune's top military commander. Infamous to his extreme discipline, Thenadier is serious and stoic man in the battlefield and would use power to subdue any enemy comes before him. Additionally, Thenardier is also a merciless yet effective general who take no prisoners in the battlefield, even if the enemy troops surrenders which he rather kill them instead having them joining their ranks. Because of his philosophy of the strong devours the weak, Thenardier deemed benevolence and mercy are weak attributes and he would not let anyone stand in his way for domination, even Faronn. Even as a brash and tyrannic duke, Thenardier also cunning and opportunistic duke. Despite all of his cruelty and stern discipline, Thenardier is actually a knight of honor who fights to defend the country he loved. He is also seemed to be the loving family man who stop nothing to protect his family from all cost. The only person that reflected his last piece of the benevolence is none other than his kin, Zion. He is also seemed to have more sympathetic humane senses as he can't have his fellow Brune loyalist died in vain, such as he uncharacteristically shock over Roland's unjust execution as he deemed he has other uses instead. History ---Coming Soon!--- Chronology Brune Civil War: Feud With Ganelon and His Plan to Decimate Alsace Even after Prince Regnas's "death", the feud between Thenadier and Ganelon wasn't ceased. The news about Brune Army's ultimate defeat has reached to Thenadier's mansion and he was not happy about it. Not only Thenadier blamed Tigre's capture for his family humiliation and Brune's "disgrace", he also refused to help Mashas for the ransom to save Tigre which he viewed it as shameless. Thenardier took the map and find the location of Alsace, which was near to Zhcted's boarders, and summoned Zion to destroy Alsace with his 3000 strong army. When Zion asked question about the invasion, Thenadier explained that Alsace is not even "worth" taking, nor he wanted it to be fallen to Ganelon or Zhcted's control. When Zion ask if it too much, Thenadier responded that Alsace citizen are extremely territorial, so he further ordered him to kill any resistance and sell the surviving citizens to Muozinel, while take the women for the army. Despite his son's more question about the mission, Thenadier claimed that the death of his king would be his perfect stepping stone for his quest of power. Quest for Vengeance Zion death has greatly upset Thenadier, who deemed it as an extreme humiliation to his family and sought revenge against Tigre. To combat his son's killer, he told Drekavac to prepare more men and dragons despite it took time and funding to do so. At the same time, Thenadier also had to hire the Seven Chains Assassins and called his long standing ally, Ludmila Lourie, for her help to defeat another Vanadis who aided Tigre. While sending Mila to keep Elen and Tigre on check within Tatra Mountains, Thenardier would going to attack Alsace again with his own army. Even Mila was no longer acted as his ally, Thenardier huger for vengeance continued by summoning Brune's strongest knight, Roland to kill Tigre. He made a temporary alliance with Ganelon by sending a fake letter from "Faron" to lure Roland and his Navarre Knights. When Roland wished to see Faron immediately, both Thenardier and Ganelon stopped him and managed to convince the Black Knight to kill the traitor first. He then assured Roland that he and his army will repel their western enemy in his place while Roland would focus on dealing the traitor and he allies. Despite Roland's distrust upon both princes, he follow their command anyways. When Roland was "sentenced" to death via Ganelon's Bee Room, Thenadier was shocked and scolded Ganelon about his doing. While Ganelon pretended to be confused, Thenardier told him that Roland still has his uses for Brune's western defenses and without him, Sachstein and Asvarre might take the advantage and forge an alliance to invade Brune. However, Thenardier was even shocked to hear Ganelon's answer that he simply claimed that Roland's death as his sadistic pleasure. Repelling the Invasion from Muozinel While Thenardier was agitated over Roland's death, he also heard news about Muozinel Army's invasion of Brune from the east. Frustrated for unable to concentrate on beating both Ganelon and Tigre, Thenardier reluctantly gather his troops to repel his southern enemies with 7.000 men with initial information about 20.000 Muozinel Army leaded by Kashim however he change his plans to Brune South Port after Tigre managed to repel Kashim's Army. With his army's decisive tactics, Thenardier Army has defeated Muozinel Army's Naval unit, forcing the Muozinel Army retreated from Brune. Knowing the information that Kreshu brings 50.000 Soldiers after Tigre managed to repel Kreshu at Battle of Ormea, Thenardier realize he cannot defeat Kreshu with his own 7.000 men. Saint-Groel Incident Even after losing a battle in Villecresnes Plains, Thenardier's war with Tigre far from over. Through his army's momentary defeat and retreat, Thenardier led his 20 men to Saint-Groel before Tigre and his company via the third route, waiting for them at the gates. His appearance did surprised Tigre and his group, who just came to their destination. While Stead went for Tigre and Regin, Thenardier confronted Eleonora Viltaria and fought in a sword fight where his powerful offence and immense defense overpowered even a Vanadis like Elen. While praised over the Silver Flash Vanadis's incredible skills and fighting spirit even before in her 20's, Thenardier would anticipated the princess's real death this time before fought her again. Just as their battle was fired up, Saint Groel's ceiling began to crumble, forcing Thenardier fall back and escaped the cavern without Steid. Final Confrontation with Tigre and Death Sometime after losing Steid, Thenardier received Badouin's message about Faron's recovery much to his dismay. This further motivate the duke further to kill both Regin and Tigre. Later, he led his army towards Mereville Fields for his final showdown with the archer. Even if his army's morale was depleting, Thenardier refused to help his army while thinking only if Steid has survived the falling cavern ceiling. He further marched and facing Tigre, the Vanadis and . When Tigre asked why he attacked Alsace, Thenardier calmly answered that by decimating Alsace, even through through atrocities, he could have supposedly halted Zhcted's invasion for Brune. Additionally, he also continued that had he not attack Alsace, Ganelon would be next to attack Alsace instead since he too had some relationship with Zhcted much to both Elen and Mila's silence. As Tigre told Thenardier that he would never forgive him for hurting his people, Thenardier also tell his enemy that for his fallen son, he had to slay Zion's murderer. Before the duel, Thenardier saw Tigre threw his quiver onto the ground while armed only a Black Bow and an arrow. deeming his plan was risky. As the wind flew by from a differ direction, Thenardier began to charge his horse while aiming his sword towards Tigre. As Tigre shot his arrow towards him, Thenardier attempted to break the arrow by swinging his sword but instead, the arrow flew over the sword and shot towards to his forehead, causing him to fell from the horse. In his final moments, even in his dying state, Thenardier was disbelieved over his defeat while staring at Tigre for a last time. After uttering his last word, "Brune is...", Thenardier took his last breath and passed away. As the result, Thenardier's death not only lead Tigre's victory in Mereville Fields or exacted the archer's revenge, it also put ended the Civil War for good. Legacy Even after the Civil War, Thenardier was survived under his wife and Regin's cousin, Melisande Thenardier. Skills and Ability *'Superhuman Strength'-Thenardier is appeared to be strong warrior. In an anime series, he eve lifted a heavy large sword without any problems. *'Superhuman Stamina'-Despite his inflexibility in movement, Thenardier is extremely durable against all odds. *'Military Commander'-As the leader of House Thenardier and his army, Thenardier is a prime example of his capability as a supreme commander. He can lead more than 10,000 soldiers in his command. Trivia *The surname of Thenardier is based on the one of the antagonists of Victor Hugo's Les Misérables. *Out of all the villains, Thenardier is the only villain whose intention merely make Brune as a strong kingdom despite his cruel methods, even to his own troops; making him as the sympathetic anti-villain in the series. ** However, his opinion of strong favors taxing the poor because they're considered weak and so forth, he considers everyone's worth in similar terms, even going so far as to try decimating Tigre's domain just because it's small and weak in his eyes. The sole exception to this is his son, Zion, everyone else is treated with a cold and rather cruel doctrine of Social Darwinism. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Brune Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased